


Just Come On Home

by talia_ae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy writes a letter.  Post Chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Come On Home

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current music:** | Ne Me Quitte Pas, Regina Spektor  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[b:tvs: buffy/spike](http://tashlae.livejournal.com/tag/b:tvs:%20buffy/spike), [drabble:b:tvs](http://tashlae.livejournal.com/tag/drabble:b:tvs)  
  
  
_ **buffy drabble fic (just come on home)** _

 

Dear Spike  
oh god. I'm an idiot. I'm writing a letter to a dead man.

Cause I watched you burn, you know? And your last words were no you don't, and I do love you, okay? And I keep wishing I had pulled you out, had made you understand that, cause it's freaking killing me. No one should have to go through that.

God, now I know how Giles felt when he found Ms. Calendar.

And now I'm wondering where you are, if you're in hell or heaven or nowhere in particular.

You should be in heaven.

You sacrificed yourself for me. For us. For Willow, and Xander, and Dawn, and Giles, and the whole damn world. I can't say thank you.  
wherever you are I hope you can see me. I hope you know how much I love you.

And if you ever find yourself here, on this earth full of happy meals with legs and Man U football - cause you saved it - then come find me, ok? Wherever I am.

Just come on home.

Love love love love Buffy.  
﻿


End file.
